


Be With You Everywhere

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, follow up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Kurt gets his second chance at telling Blaine how he feels.





	Be With You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part Two of the Story of My Life verse! This one is short, but it's fluffy, so hopefully that makes up for it? It's essentially just the official scene of Kurt and Blaine getting together :)
> 
> There is a song linked within this story. I don't know if it'll work on mobile, so advanced apologies if it does not. You don't have to listen to it while you read (I don't think it'll actually line up if you do, sorry about that), but I do encourage you to listen to it. It's beautiful and a song I feel really captures the relationship between Klaine I wanted to end up with in this verse. 
> 
> There will be at least two more parts of this verse, maybe more, though no clue on when those will come. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this part, though :) and I'll see you soon!

**May 8th-9th, 2024**

The night of Rachel and Cooper’s wedding, Blaine tosses and turns.

His emotions are so all over the place that he can hardly keep track of them all. He thought he’d known how this night would play out. He’d dance with his friends, get a little tipsy, maybe squeeze a dance out of Kurt, and then ask him one last time if he was sure nothing would ever happen between them.

Kitty thought it was a bad idea, told him he was being too obsessive about this, but Blaine knew that he just needed to hear it one last time. One last time before he could really put his all into moving on. One last time before he threw twelve whole years of love into the trash.

Well, he thought he needed it, but the pain of thinking he’d been rejected one final time was almost too much. A mantra of _this was a mistake_ ran through his mind as he escaped the reception hall, not wanting to be around all the couples and their joy.

But then Kurt followed him, and…

He turns onto his side, staring at the pictures of his friends he keeps on his nightstand. His eyes instantly latch onto the one of he and Kurt from the previous summer, when they went to Coney Island. They have an arm around each other, Blaine’s tan skin contrasting gorgeously with Kurt’s pale. Kurt had spent the whole time worried about sunburns, but in the end, it was Blaine who’d gone home with freckles across his shoulders and a strip of red across his cheeks.

Did Kurt already love him then? Had he loved him when he was with Elliott?

Moving onto his back, Blaine sighs and stares up at the ceiling. Despite his conflicting feelings, he can’t help but feel a smile creep onto his face as he thinks about the fact that Kurt _loves_ him. He’d dreamed of this day for so long, fantasized about all the ways it would come to be, but part of him had given up ages ago on it actually happening.

Still, he can’t help but be annoyed that it took his telling Kurt that he was over him to spark the realization. Worry niggled at his gut, telling him to watch out. To guard his heart. Kurt had burned him before, though most of those times were Blaine’s own fault. If Kurt burns him again…

 _He said he was serious_ he thinks. _He said he wants to be with me. That he’s in this as much as I am_.

He shuts his eyes, trying to shut his mind off. Ultimately, he knows none of this matters. No matter how much he tosses and turns, no matter how many times he thinks this over, there is no other option for him but to give things with Kurt a try. Regardless of everything that has happened, Blaine _loves_ Kurt. Has always loved him, as long as he can remember. The idea of finding out that Kurt finally loves him back and rejecting him? It’s foreign. An impossibility.

A giddy smile takes over his face. No matter what happens, by this time tomorrow Kurt Hummel will be his boyfriend. After all these years, he will finally be able to call Kurt his, and to tell other’s that he is Kurt’s. They can go on all the dates that Blaine has planned in his head over the years. They can sing all the romantic duets that Kurt always hesitated to perform with him. They can go on double dates with all their friends. When he sees scarves and knick-knacks that remind him of Kurt in store windows, he can buy them without it being weird.

They can kiss, have already kissed, but god they can _kiss_. Actually kiss, with hands in hair, and tongues in mouths, and bodies pressed closed in ways that Blaine has only ever been able to dream of.

However things pan out tomorrow, Blaine knows how it will end, and his joy and happiness over that knowledge wins out over any other feelings he may be having.

*

Kurt texts him at noon, tone far too casual, asking him if he still wants to come over for dinner tonight. Blaine’s fingers fly over his phone screen as he races to reply that _yes_ , he very much still wants to come over for dinner.

He tries to distract himself all day. It’s easy at first. His roommates, Roderick and Artie, both want his help with something or other, and then he has to get some groceries, since his side of the fridge is starting to look a little sad. He heads to Rachel and Cooper’s apartment after to water their plants (Cooper was very specific that _yes_ , he had to go every single day, including the day after the wedding). With nothing else to do, he convinces himself that he may have left something at the theater after his show two days ago, and so hops on a subway to head over. A couple of his co-stars, including his understudy, are running some scenes, so Blaine stops to chat with them a little, asking how the show the previous day had gone.

Of course, he hasn’t left anything at the theater, and he doesn’t want to spend too much of his single day off running around his workplace, so he leaves after a bit. There really aren’t any more errands for him to run, so he heads back to his apartment, wondering how he’ll be able to fill the rest of the day before he has to meet Kurt.

It’s Artie who gives him the idea to make Kurt a cheesecake, which Blaine almost kisses him for. He runs back out to the store to grab the ingredients he needs, then spends the next hour fussing with the recipe and ensuring it’s perfect. This will be his and Kurt’s first dessert shared as boyfriends, after all. It has to be just right.  

As soon as it’s in the fridge, he decides that it’s no longer too early to decide what he’s going to wear tonight. Normally he doesn’t spend too much time planning outfits, throwing on the first set of matching clothes he can find, but today he wants to look perfect, and he has a feeling it will take him a while to find the right combination for that.

It ends up only taking about fifteen minutes, which is way less than Blaine allotted time for. He thought he’d be tossing shirts and pants left and right for at least an hour-and-a-half, but he’d decided almost right away on his maroon pants, and it didn’t take long to land on a nice, white polo to match.

He sits on his bed once he’s dressed, tapping his nails on his thighs. He still has almost two hours before he has to go to Kurt’s house, and literally nothing to do. He supposes he could watch a movie, but he doesn’t think he could focus on it enough to find it distracting. He could run lines with Artie, but he already knows his show backward and forward, having done it for over a year now.

His phone buzzes next to him on his bed, and he grins when he sees Kurt’s name on his screen.

 _To: Blaine_  
From: Kurt  
_So, it turns out it took way less time than I thought it would to set up. Come over whenever?_

Blaine’s grin widens, and he quickly types in that he’s on his way, before jetting out of his room to grab his cheesecake. He doesn’t care if it’s cool enough, or whatever, yet. He refuses to wait a second longer for this than he has to.

*

He lives fairly close to Kurt, so it isn’t long before he is standing outside Kurt’s apartment door, cheesecake in hand, heart beating out of his chest.

Kurt opens the door a few seconds after Blaine knocks, a shy smile on his face unlike any Blaine has seen before.

“Hey,” he greets, eyes briefly flicking down to the cheesecake before going back up to Blaine. “I’m so glad you could come already.”

“Me, too,” Blaine says. “Can I come in? I think I need to put this in the fridge.”

“Right, right,” Kurt says, nodding. He steps aside, allowing Blaine to enter the apartment, and finally get a good look at him. Blaine smiles when he sees that Kurt is wearing the same shirt that he wore to the wedding, though this time he has paired it with a pair of fitted jeans and light green suspenders. The way he’d mentioned a thousand times that he wished the groomsmen had been dressed.

His eyes notice the space behind Kurt, and he frowns a little as he takes it in. All the furniture in Kurt’s living room has been pushed back significantly, creating a large, empty space in the middle. He looks back to Kurt, tilting his head in confusion, and Kurt smiles.

“Why don’t you put that in the fridge, and then we can get started.”

Blaine nods, and does as Kurt says as quickly as possible, his curiosity piqued. When he gets back to the living room, Kurt is plugging his phone into a set of speakers, scrolling through, seemingly unaware that Blaine has returned.

Blaine watches him with a soft smile on his face, heart warm at the sight. He has no idea what this wonderful man has planned for him, but he already loves it a thousand times more than he did the previous attempt at a confession of love.

The gentle sounds of a piano come through the speakers, and Kurt turns toward Blaine, grinning when he sees him. He steps toward him as familiar words come out of the speakers, though much slower than Blaine is used to hearing them.

He loves this song.

“It has come to my attention,” Kurt says, stopping just in front of Blaine, “that we never got to share a dance at the wedding.”

Blaine smiles. “What a catastrophe.”

“It is, which is why we need to rectify it.” He holds his hand out, raising his eyebrows expectantly, and Blaine chuckles.

“You’re a dork,” he says, but places his hand in Kurt’s. Kurt grins widely and immediately pulls him close, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and gripping his other tightly in his own. Blaine’s hand falls to Kurt’s waist, and they begin to sway easily.

For a while, they simply dance, Kurt doing his level best to hold Blaine as close to himself as he can get him. Blaine lets him, would let him do anything right now, really, and moves happily to the gentle cover of one of his favorite songs.

The song progresses, and Blaine feels himself relaxing further and further into Kurt’s embrace. Then, a gorgeous piano bridge takes over, and he feels Kurt squeeze his hand. Blaine looks up into his eyes, seeing Kurt’s shining with a feeling that Blaine knows can only be love. The piano slows, and as the singer begins again, Kurt joins her, voice crystal clear and gorgeous, “ _Can you hear me calling, out your name?_ ” He smiles down at Blaine. “ _You know that I’m falling, and I don’t know what to say._ ”

Blaine raises an eyebrow and continues with, “ _Come on, baby, you better make a start_.” He licks his lips, seeing Kurt’s eyes shine, then sings along, “ _You better make it soon before you break my heart_.”

The music crescendo’s behind them as Kurt stares into Blaine’s eyes, then leans forward and captures his lips between his own as the singer promises, “ _I wanna be with you everywhere_.”

Blaine loosens his hold on Kurt’s hands and waist, bringing his hands up to Kurt’s neck, keeping him there.

Yesterdays kiss had been fantastic, but this? Here, in Kurt’s living room, dancing, with a gorgeous, romantic song playing in the background? This is _perfect_.

They separate after a few moments, though their foreheads remain touching. Blaine’s eyes flutter open to see Kurt breathing heavily, eyes still shut tight.

“I love you,” Kurt whispers, as the singer repeats _“I wanna be with you everywhere_.”

His eyes open and meet Blaine’s, and Blaine sees that there are unshed tears welling in them.

“Blaine,” he wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulls him impossibly closer, every inch of their body pressed together. “I love you so much.”

Blaine grins up at him, feeling tears building in his own eyes. He leans up and kisses Kurt again, slow and easy, just a simple press of lips against lips. Every kiss he shares with Kurt feels infinitely better than the last, and he wonders if every one of them will continue the pattern.

“Now that,” Blaine says when they separate, smiling up at Kurt a little mischievously, “is a love confession.”

Kurt bursts out laughing, leaning his head against Blaine’s, shaking in his arms. Blaine can’t seem to stop smiling as Kurt laughs along to the last few beats of the song.

Kurt’s arms lift to Blaine’s shoulders, and Blaine quickly moves his own down to Kurt’s waist. Kurt rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder, then presses a soft kiss to his neck and asks, “Go out with me?”

Blaine grins and tilts his head aside just enough so he can press a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. Kurt sighs contentedly against his neck, and Blaine’s heart melts. “I don’t know,” he says, unable to keep himself from teasing. “You haven’t even tasted my cheesecake yet. What if it turns out I’m a terrible baker and you take it all back?”

Kurt lifts his head off Blaine’s shoulder, staring him directly in the eyes, a silly grin on his face. “So, yes?”

Blaine laughs, and nods. “Yes, of course yes! I already told you yesterday.”

Kurt shrugs. “You were really mad yesterday. I thought maybe… I don’t know, you went home and thought about it and changed your mind.”

“Never,” Blaine promises, knowing in his heart that it’s true. “I will never change my mind about you.”

“You can’t promise that,” Kurt whispers.

Blaine shakes his head. “Yes, I can. I told you yesterday, Kurt, this is serious for me. I’ve wanted this for a long time, and I’m going to fight to make it work.” He swallows thickly, suddenly concerned. “Will… will you?”

Kurt nods. “Yes,” he says, his voice soft but firm. He looks up at Blaine, just stares for a moment, then nods again and, stronger this time, repeats, “Yes.”

“Good,” Blaine says, then leans forward and kisses him again.

They stay there for a few moments, kissing quietly, soaking each other up. Blaine is pretty sure he would be happy to stay exactly where he is for the rest of his life.

Kurt breaks the kiss, though, staring down at Blaine with a tilted head and a sparkle in his eyes. “So, boyfriend,” he says, and Blaine’s stomach swoops at the word. “About this cheesecake you brought?”

Blaine laughs, but nods, pulling an also-laughing Kurt toward the kitchen. Pulling his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, toward the kitchen.

Blaine grins, glancing back to see Kurt’s eyes scrunched shut in laughter, lips spread wide, entire face gleaming.

He doesn’t think he’s ever felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/169732776645/be-with-you-everywhere)


End file.
